my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marco Russo
|birthday=December 31st |age=16 |gender=Male |height=6'0" |weight= |hair=White |eye=Swamp Green |bloodtype=O- |quirk=Diamond Blade |status=Alive |family=Carlo Russo (Half-Brother) Rose Russo (Half-Sister) |birthplace= , |occupation=Student, Class-BAC |affiliation=Académie d'entraînement |entrance exam= N/A |quirk apprehension= |class grades= A's |debut=Blades and Brains |voice= }} is a student attending the Académie d'entraînement, in Class-BAC. He has been to many Hero Schools, as his family travels around frequently, and he is almost always accepted due to his father's influence in society. Due to the nature of his quirk, known as Diamond Blade, Marco has decided to operate under the name of . Appearance Personality Marco has been deemed to be many things, his personality shaped by the many environments he has lived in. Having travelled to many different countries and experiencing countless cultures, Marco has had three predominant traits appear in him. These three traits include intimidating, laziness, and aggressive. His father, a supposed wealthy and successful businessman, has always been a key figure in Marco's life. During his time as a young child, Marco had gone with his father to his office, and observed as he talked to his employees. With a mere glance, his father would always be able to shut them up. The young Marco found this cool, and as such began to adopt that trait of his fathers. He would imitate the glance his father gave others, and as he grew older, he naturally became more and more naturally intimidating, just like his father. Marco is often called lazy, although that may not be the correct phrase. If anything, Marco is more so a tired individual than a lazy one. He can almost always see yawning and rubbing his eyes. He enjoys to laze around, and lay on the grass, or any soft material. When in class, he leans back in his chair to such an extent that teachers believe he is acting as if he doesn't truly care about the class, which isn't completely incorrect. Despite Marco's predominantly laid back and tired nature, Marco easily jumps to conclusions, and is quick to aggression. A simple statement can lead to Marco barking at you, threatening to 'shove his foot so far up your ass that you'll be coughing shoe leather for a week'. And if push comes to shove, Marco will act on his threats. This trait of his has been the main source of him getting into trouble at the countless school's he's attended. Especially after his father finds out about the ordeal, he is scolded. Despite being disciplined multiple times, it has never stopped Marco from actually getting into trouble again. Relationships Rose Russo Axel Roux Mallory Marshall History Battle Prowess Quirk is a Mutant Type quirk that was created due to the unique combination of Marco's parents' quirks. His father was born with a quirk that resulted in his bones being made of diamond, while his mother could create blades from her own bones. As such, Marco has a culmination of these quirks. He is able to make blades stick out of his body, and they are made of diamond. They can slice through bullets with ease and assist him in scaling buildings. However, he can not create blades that are too large, as the pressure can cause them to shatter. He also can't create blades from merely anywhere, as it is his own bones that become the blades themselves. Super Moves *'Roll Out': Marco's first Super Move is known as Roll Out ( , Yura Zenpō). Roll Out involves Marco spinning rapidly spinning, compacting himself into a sphere and launching himself at his target(s). To initiate the technique, Marco creates two curved blades that emerge from his elbow, from the heels of his feet and from his shoulder blades. He then compresses himself into a sphere-esque form and rolls at rapid speeds. He will usually roll down a slant of some sorts to gain more speed and to easily initiate the usage of this Super Move. Equipment *'Amulet of Ignition': A key piece in Marco's equipment is the . The amulet allows Marco to quickly enter his Hero Suit. Marco's hero suit is simple, it's a shirtless him. His tattoos are what essentially make up his costume. The Amulet burns away his top, leaving just enough for Marco to use as a makeshift mask. The Amulet was made by...TBA Quotes *''"???"'' (Marco Russo) Trivia *Marco's appearance is heavily based on Kimimaro from the Naruto animanga series. *Due to Marco's family travelling around frequently, he speaks multiple languages. **Due to his frequent travelling, Marco can speak English, Japanese, French and Italian fluently. Category:Males Category:Males Category:Students Category:Students Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Class-BAC Category:Academie Student Category:Characters